mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Glossary A And then i saw a centaur, in raging storm - subject line of t's first emails sent to 5 selected trialists Angel Milton, also known as A. - She is a Junior Research Biologist at Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group PLC (F&J) and trialists main contact. B Beta: Calibration v1.0 - first beta trial sent to 5 selected trialists. Beta Calibration v2.0 - second beta trial sent to all trialists. Beta Max Tape - sent with a mysterious note to Lift-Off Global Network. However, it was badly damaged and the contents are still unknown. Their company’s post-production managed to get it up onto digital, but even then it is still glitchy and confusing. After working on the tape their editor took an extended period of absence and has since resigned from Lift-Off. It is thought the video maybe the one found in the Beta: Calibration v1.0 trial. Blade Runner - "He light that burns twice as bright burns half as long - and you have burned so very, very brightly. This movie quote and adapted Tao proverb was referenced in an F&J post by Angel and carved into a bench within the Beta: Calibration v1.0 trial video. Boss man / Big man - referenced several times within intercepted emails between Angel and Dr. Brontis. Mushroom is keen for trialists to find out who this is. C Centaurs - password to Level 9 password page. Columbian coffee - the drink Dr. Brontis is using to spike Angel and t. D Devils Breath - the synthesised drug which is odourless, white in colour, with the texture of cocaine. This is being placed into Dr. Brontis's Columbian coffee. Both Angel and t are being drugged by this substance. Discord - Mushroom and Mushroom 2 two servers connecting trialists. Dr. Brontis, also known as Dr. B - the duty doctor at F&J, who regularly critiques trialists efforts through intercepted emails to Angel. He is drugging Angel an t with a drug derived from ‘devils breath’ and Columbian coffee. He appears to be taking orders from someone higher in the organisation. Dr. B comes from Columbia. F Facebook groups - there are three Facebook groups currently in operation. Friedrich and John Pharma, Friends of F&J, t235711131719. Friedrich & John Pharmaceutical Group PLC a medical search company conducting the trials. Located in 10 cities worldwide. Employees currently known Angel Milton, Dr. Brontis, H, Karen, the Mole, the Boss man and t. G Galerocerdo III - A quadruple waterjet powered fully modified super yacht made by the ship builder rodriquez yachts. F&J are currently onboard sailing to various ports. They have so far docked in Tokyo, Gibraltor, New York and are currently docked at Plymouth. God is dead - the password for the entry to the Lift-Off Plea for Help page. H H''' - webmaster and cyber security guy at F&J. '''He light that burns twice as bright burns half as long - and you have burned so very, very brightly - quote seen on a video from t and also carved into a bench where the Mole had a rendezvous with a trialist. Hel's Labyrith - a cipher created by Vancouver T I Intercepted emails - correspondence between Angel and Dr. B that have been leaked to trialists by t. J John Lock - philosopher "Reading furnishes the mind only with materials of knowledge; it is thinking that makes what we read ours" - was used in the second email to trialists from Angel and was subsequently an obversation clue for the Beta: Calibraton v2.0 password. John Milton - poet of the 15th Century. Paradise Lost has been referenced in intercepted emails between Angel and t and the Friends of F&J Facebook page. K Karen - a doctor working with F&J in Zurich L Lift-Off Global Network - M MiSIM Multi Integrated Synthetic Intelligence Matrix - F&J's AI Mole - nurse who works at F&J who has been helping trialists Mushroom, ' '''Discord Server '- discord server for trialists up to speed with the hunt for t. '''Mushroom 2, Discord Server 2 - discord server for new arrivals to get up to date and ask questions before entering the main Mushroom server. Mushroom, Fungi - Mushroom Film - mushroom, Training video 1 '''- a YouTube video created by t to help trialists find the password to access the Lift-Offs Plea for Help webpage. N '''Nature gave us the key - a phrase used on the Mushroom Film Poster and in Lift-Off correspondence. P Panama - Player information resources - a collection of documents and resources made by trialists. Plea for Help - induction page for new trialists from Lift-Off Global Network. ProtonMail - an end-to-end encrypted email service used by t to send encrypted messages to trialists. Passwords are time sensitive and often relate to trialists personal lives. S stay safe - how t signs off his messages to trialists. Surtsey - island off Iceland where the mushroom ... Surtsey1977 - the first trial from F&J ... R R'''OT 13 - used to decipher t email subject lines T '''t, also known as Tom - scientist at F&J who trialists and Mushroom are looking for Tapanga Park Disk Drop - where vans t left a disk with information on how to access Trial 3. Terence McKenna - philosopher often referred to within the trials. The Countess '''- also known as Count Spookula providing trialists with answers from MiSIM. Identity unknown. '''Tokyo Geo-Cache - a mission that involved t hiding a disc in an alleyway in Tokyo. Tools and Research Sources - a helpful list of puzzle solving websites . V Vancouver t - an alternate dimension of t from Vancouver. W Westworld title theme song, This World - parts of this song were played to the trialists by the Mole on 1st June. Numbers 22'''nd May 1999 - Angel Milton's birthday. '''108 - part of the London office for F&J, Suite 108. This number was also seen on the Mushroom Film Poster. 77377 - part of Angel's name in Facebook @AngelMilton77377 235711131719 - t's email address t235711131719@protonmail.com. Note it is dangerous for trialists to email t at this email address. 68789898263849462548495736485957373 - subject line of Angels email - 27th April 68789898263849462548495736485957374 - subject line of Dr. Brontis's intercepted email to Angel 1st May 68789898263849462548495736485957375 - subject line of Angels intercepted email to Dr. Brontis 5th May 68789898263849462548495736485957376 - subject line of Dr. Brontis intercepted email to Angel 8 May 68789898263849462548495736485957377 - subject line of Dr. BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 15 May '68789898263849462548495736485957379 '- subject line of Angel intercepted email to Dr Brontis 26th May '68789898263849462548495736485957380 '- subject line of Dr. Brontis intercepted email to Angel 28 May '68789898263849462548495736485957395 '- subject line of Dr Brontis intercepted email to Angel 13th May '68789898263849462548495736485957397 - '''subject line of Dr BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 3rd Aug '''68789898263849462548495736485957398 '- subject line of Dr. Brontis intercepted email to Angel 18 Sept '68789898263849462548495736485957399 - '''subject line of Dr BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 21nd Sept '''68789898263849462548495736485957400 - '''subject line of Dr. BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 24th Sept '''68789898263849462548495736485957401 - '''subject line of Dr. Brontis Intercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 25th Sept '''68789898263849462548495736485957402 - '''subject line of Dr. BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 6th Oct 68789898263849462548495736485957403 - subject line of Dr. BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 17th Oct '''68789898263849462548495736485957404 '- subject line of Dr. Brontis intercepted email (encrypted) to Angel 25 Oct '68789898263849462548495736485957406 '- subject line of Dr. Brontis intercepted email to Angel 7 Dec 68789898263849462548495736485957407 - subject line of Dr. BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 20 Dec 68789898263849462548495736485957408 - subject line of Dr. BrontisIntercepted emailsintercepted email to Angel 21 Dec 68789898263849462548495736485957409 -